GFMC Task Force Herakles
The Galactic Federation Marine Corps Task Force Herakles was a task-force of Galactic Federation troopers at the time of the events of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. They patrol the Dasha Region to make sure many of the colony worlds are in peace, though the names of these remote planets are unknown - except for the one they crashed on. Whilst chasing a frigate of Space Pirates, Task Force Herakles crash-landed on Aether, where they set up an entire compound made from parts of the Tyr; and tried to locate the Pirates, who actually landed in the Agon Wastes. They set up two levels of their base: On the surface and underground, intentionally deep within the heart of a Splinter hive. Herakles were doing well until a horde of Dark Splinters, possessed by the malicious Ing, enacted a full-scale seige of their base. Almost all of them died when they were attacked by the insectiods, and the one survivor was trying to make it to the temple when he was killed by an indeterminate organism. There were twelve troopers with log entries, seven hanging dead in their "base of operations", eighteen who were possessed by Ing, one missile trooper also possessed, and two more that have damaged data log entries, totaling forty troopers. However it is strange that there were only twenty-two seats on their ship. It is possible that the unseated soldiers were crew technicians and other reserve units in charge of maintaining equipment and cargo in usable conditions. Crew Officers * Captain A.C. Exeter (Commanding Officer) * CDR K. Starling (Pilot) * 1LT W. Smythe (Squad Leader) * LCOR T. Huxley (Medical Officer) * GSGT C. Benet (1st Trooper) * SGT E. Monz (1st Trooper) * LCPL R. Vonda (Trooper) * LCPL J. Brode (Trooper) * 1LT K. Deckard Privates * PFC X. Dorminguez (Medic) * PFC P. Willis (Tech) * PFC D. Grippe (Tech) * PFC G. Haley (Trooper) * PFC L. Brouda (Trooper) * PFC M. Veroni (Trooper) * PFC I. Crany (Trooper) * PFC S. Milligan (Trooper) * PFC E. Denys (Trooper) * PFC V. McKalla (Trooper) Specialists * SPC D. Senge (Engineer) * SPC B. Reevs (Science) * SPC F. Triplette (Gunner) * SPC M. Angseth (Comms) * SPC C. Campbell Trivia In Greek mythology, [[Wikipedia:Heracles|''Heracles'' or Herakles]] (IPA: /ˈhɛɹəkliːz/, HER-ə-kleez) meaning "glory of Hera", or "Glorious through Hera" Alcides or Alcaeus (original name) ("Ἥρα + κλέος, Ἡρακλῆς)" was a divine hero, the son of Zeus and Alcmene, foster son of Amphitryon and great-grandson (and half-brother) of Perseus. He was the greatest of the Greek heroes, a paragon of masculinity, the ancestor of royal clans who claimed to be Heracleidae and a champion of the Olympian order against chthonic monsters. In Rome and the modern West, he is known as Hercules, with whom the later Roman Emperors, in particular Commodus and Maximian, often identified themselves. It is also said that when Heracles died he shed his mortal skin, which went down to the underworld and he went up to join the gods for being the greatest hero ever known. Category:Temple Grounds Category:Galactic Federation